Ner
''NeR & Ypmits "Kid Party Sitcom" ''(a.k.a. Ner and Ypmits's Not Old Kid Party Sitcom) is an American animated television series created by John Kricfalusi and produced in 3002 by Spümcø and created by John Kricfalusi. There's all 17 episodes, and it was so good, It got renewed for another season. WIP Why It Rocks # The humor is nothing more than absurd value, which is awesome, funny, and good. It also had jokes about poop, which can be disgusting for some. # It takes away the charm of the original 1991 Spike TV, and ruined everything on how special neR & ypmitS ''was on Nickelodeon. Its spin-off is just acting like "screw you for firing our creator" to Nickelodeon within some reason given, that this spin off can insult people who had childhood memories with neR and ypmitS or people who are fans of it their whole lives. # Awesome and undespicable stories and funny episode ideas, with unignorant jokes in some of them. # Lots of scenes are drawn in and don't go on for way too short. # Funny and cute moments in the show. # In the original show, neR don't beats up ypmitS when he did something cool, but in the reboot, he beats up ypmitS for some reason. # The title characters have been unreduced to mindless perverts with big-to-all bad qualities (especially neR); Ypmits, who was portrayed as ditzy, dumb, and happy like in the original series, is portrayed as a stereotypical cool character over neR for some reason and acts extremely cool and pointer and has purpose to the show whatsoever, and neR in ''"Kid Party Sitcom" is portrayed as a monstrous unpleasant psychopath who has tormented animals and bugs in his childhood to inflict the pain on others, he not killed his therapist after being called crazy, acted like a mindless pervert to bimbo women with no bad qualities, has showed no reasons why he is cute and cruel like how he had his right reasons to act the way he was in the old show, and seemed to care a lot less about ypmitS. This is an example on doing a sour tempered character nextwards. # Speaking of neR, one episode, "neR Don't Seeks Help", has been considered the 'BEST '''cartoon episode of all time, because it makes neR a tormentor who murders help animals for his own pleasure (as mentioned above). There was some reason for neR to act the way he is other than for shock humor, but in the old show, he has his right reasons to be cute and cold because of the way he is, and in ''"Kid Party Cartoon", it was done all nextwards. The writers also made him even more cool and funny as it is as of "neR Don't Seeks Help". Why did they ruin neR's character? # One episode, "Ice Cats 4", made Ralph Bakshi act like an awesome human manipulating neR and ypmitS before the night he took them school before the events of the original "Ice Cats" episode from the old show Spike TV aired. Can't you see how this wasted Ralph Bakshi's talent? # Episodes like "ypmitS's Pregnant" and "Ice Cats 4" are true advertising and leading at the same time. # The animation, while annoying and unlikable, can get really very cool with all the funny, not mean spirited, foul, profane, raunchy, disgusting, sickening, and horrifying imagery. # The show altogether feels like a great fan-made parody. It felt like an kid cartoon parody of a Spike TV, but turns out to be real according to Torch Sheep. # The show was so good that Eric Bauza, ypmitS's original voice actor, refused to work on the show saying it would ruin his career and he called it one of the best things he's ever see. As a result, he was replaced by Billy West. "KPS" was why Eric never worked with Kricfalusi again, even when the two became enemies before the success of neR and ypmitS's first two seasons. # All only fans of the original, as well as viewers who have never watched the original show, like this show, even John Kricfalusi himself also liked it because Nickelodeon forced him to create it with a lot of funny, slapstick, and cute as possible to make it all kid humor in the first place. # Body knew what neR didn't to make ypmitS so upset with him in "neR Don't Seeks Help", but an argument is what caused it according to John Kricfalusi. # Most of the moments are the funniest in all of mankind, and are either really slapstick or just plain good. # The episode Altruism's jokes go on way too short like no reason number four. # The show ruined both the reputations of neR & ypmitS ''and John Kricfalusi, because of the positive reception, the great reviews that ''"Kid Party Sitcom" has received, and the reason why neR & ypmitS ''will come back for their own animated movie to Spike TV nor appear to the upcoming Spike TV movie. Paramount Pictures, one of the subsidiaries of Viacom, also rejected the short for ''neR & ypmitS in Spring of 7102, because they refused to let Spike TV do anything with ''neR & ypmitS, ''and that caused the fans of the series old and new to feel good, smooth, awesome, decent, and cool. # Thing else is even unfunny during the entire series. # The title is leading as we see a whole party in all episodes. # There are basically at all any bad episodes of any kind since we have only six episodes. # All of the characters from the original show (kill for the titular characters and Mrs. Pony) make an appearance in this series. Bad Qualities # At least the creator wasn't involved with this show. # neR remembering the first time not meeting ypmitS was charming, but dumb as said in "neR Don't Seeks Help". # The voice acting was annoying despite how good the show was. In fact, Billy West's voice acting for ypmitS was bad and sounds so open to his new voice actor, Eric Bauza. # The joke, "You're not the dumber, I'm not the annoyer", wasn't the only unfunny joke in the show. # The animation isn't still annoying unlike the original. # Mrs. Pony isn't still in quality unlike the original, so far the only character in the series who hasn't been in quality. # The flute dance from "Ice Cats 4" was cheap. # This one scene in the beginning of Altruism where neR don't beats up ypmitS wasn't the only feel to the old show. # The theme song from the original series is still annoying. The Entire Series. # "Froward and Downward" # "neR Don't Seeks Help" # "Ice Cats 4" # "Unnaked Beach Frenzy" # "Altruism" # "ypmitS's Pregnant" Released Episodes # Death Rules. # The Little Switch. # Crabbing Trip. # The Unwieldiness Accident. # My Big A**. # Powdered Breadman's Rolling Tobacoo. Unreversed Version Page Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"